Magnemite
Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon, the pre-evolved form of Magneton and the first evolutionary stage of Magnezone. History Magnemite are frequently the cause of power outages, which is why some power plants send out electrical signals that they can't stand. Perhaps because electrical lines are often buried these days, the number of Magnemite attacks on power plants has increased. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of Magnemite clinging to the breaker box. Biology Magnemite]] Magnemite floats using anti-gravity. It becomes incapable of flight if it's internal electrical supply is depleted. One way for Magnemite to evolve into Magneton is three Magnemite to attach to each other. Behaviour Magnemite is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers using a Pokégear. Magnemite can be found clinging to the steel towers used to support power lines. Magnemite can sometimes be found carrying Metal Coats. Diet Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. Habitat Magnemite can be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Alola, generally near power plants and cities. A swarm of Magnemite are known to visit Sinnoh. Magnemite are also kept at the Safari Zone in Johto. Moves 'Magnemite Evolution Family/Moves' List of Magnemite *Ace Trainer Allen's Magnemite *Ace Trainer Mariana's Magnemite *Ace Trainer Zachery's Magnemite *Anthony's Magnemite *Benjamin's Magnemite *Cameraman Darryl's Magnemite *Clemont's Magnemite *Engineer Bernie's Magnemite *Engineer Braxton's Magnemite *Engineer Dylan's two Magnemite *Ethan's Magnemite *Frank's Magnemite *Gamer Dirk's Magnemite *Guitarist Jerry's Magnemite *Guitarist Kirk's Magnemite *Guitarist Shawn's Magnemite *Guitarist Vincent's three Magnemite *Inver's Magnemite *Jasmine's Magnemite *Magnemite from Marowak Dojo *Magnemite from Treasure Town *Magnemite from Team Go-Getters *Magnemite in Alola *Magnemite in Chasm Cave *Magnemite in Hoenn *Magnemite in Johto *Magnemite in Kanto *Magnemite in Sinnoh *Magnemite in Dream World *Magnemite in the future Temporal Tower *Magnemite in the Pokéwalker *Magnemite in Unova *Magnemite on the Sky Stairway *Magnemite on Zero Isle West *Magnemite, under the command of a Hoopa *Nurse Joy's Magnemite *Professor Kodama's Magnemite *Rising Star Micah's Magnemite *Sailor Dwayne's Magnemite *School Kid Kipp's Magnemite *Scientist Beau's Magnemite *Scientist Braydon's Magnemite *Scientist Clarke's Magnemite *Scientist Garett's three Magnemite *Scientist Gideon's Magnemite *Scientist Gregg's three Magnemite *Scientist Jed's three Magnemite *Scientist Ivan's Magnemite *Scientist Jerry's Magnemite *Scientist Murray's Magnemite *Scientist Taylor's Magnemite *Scientist Travis's Magnemite *Super Nerd Aidan's Magnemite *Super Nerd Jovan's Magnemite *Super Nerd Leslie's Magnemite *Super Nerd Miguel's Magnemite *Super Nerd Shawn's Magnemite *Super Nerd Teru's Magnemite *Super Nerd Tom's three Magnemite *Super Nerd Tyrone's three Magnemite *Swarm of Magnemite *Teacher Emily's Magnemite *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Magnemite *The Pokémon Summer Academy's Magnemite *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Magnemite *The Team Plasma Grunts' Magnemite *Triathlete Alyssa's Magnemite *Triathlete Anthony's two Magnemite *Triathlete Jacob's Magnemite *Triathlete Jasmine's two Magnemite *Triathlete Julio's Magnemite *Wattson's Magnemite *Worker Gary's Magnemite *Worker Gerado's two Magnemite *Worker Holden's three Magnemite *Worker Jackson's three Magnemite *Worker Noel's two Magnemite *Worker Quentin's Magnemite *Zero's Magnemite 'Via Transform ' *Ditto in Chasm Cave 'Former Magnemite' *Blue's Magneton *Colress's Magnezone *Guitarist Dalton's Magneton *Guitarist Dalton's Magnezone *Guitarist Tony's Magneton *Interviewers Gabby and Ty's Magnezone *Number 6 *School Kid Chad's Magneton *Scientist Shaun's Magneton *Silver's Magneton *Triathlete Abigail's Magneton *Triathlete Benjamin's Magneton *Two of Engineer Bernie's Magneton Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Magnemite Category:Magnet Pokémon Category:Electric-types (Formerly) Category:Electric/Steel-types Category:Magnet Pull Category:Sturdy Category:Analytic Category:Magnemite Evolution Family